


He's Just Like Candy, He's So Sweet

by STARINTHEREDNIGHT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, CEO Sakusa Kiyoomi, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Stripper Miya Atsumu, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy Sakusa Kiyoomi, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARINTHEREDNIGHT/pseuds/STARINTHEREDNIGHT
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is tired of everyone's shit at his work, so to relax he thought letting out some steam by going to a strip club would be a good idea.but he didn't expect to find a prized exotic specimen there.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	He's Just Like Candy, He's So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prologue at first. so like the first few chapters are like flashbacks i guess? 
> 
> this is also my debut story here!! i hope you all like it and please be sure to be well and eat, sleep and drink water. 
> 
> have a good day!!

The city lights couldn't compare to this club, the lights colored with blinding rainbow rays, glitter decorating the door. Sakusa Kiyoomi could not believe he was standing outside of a strip club, of all places he could be at it had to be a strip club called Sweet Sugar, not a stupid name at all. 

Kiyoomi sighed and asked himself why he decided to do this exactly before going into the building and looked around. Glitter and streamer pieces were strewn on the floor before him, the lights even brighter in the building then outside it. Men and women alike were hooting and calling the men and women on the stage pole dancing or many people making out with the strippers on the floor. He had to hold himself from gagging at the ones who had no self restraint and were basically having sex on the tables. 

He led himself to the bar, the table mahogany and looked to be stained black. He sighed and waved the bartender over to his aid. 

“What can i get ya tonight?” The bartender asked, cleaning a glass cup with a bored look on his face. 

Kiyoomi sighed again and told the bartender whiskey on the rocks, not wanting anything too strong yet. The bartender nodded and went to get another glass as Kiyoomi looked at the sage full of strippers in revealing clothes. None seemed appealing to him at all, most looked to be bored or grimacing from the hands trying to reach them. The man shook his head and looked down at the table in front of him that soon got occupied by his order being placed in his line of sight.

“Thanks..” Kiyoomi took his drink and swallowed the liquor in one go, face scrunching at the bitterness.

“Ya know,” the bartender started, his eyes narrow and brown hair sweeping the sides of his face. “Ya look bored of the people on the stages right now. What’s the reason?”

Kiyoomi looked at the bartender then to the stage and back again. The blackhaired man just shrugged looking down. “They look like they don't wanna be here or are just not interesting to look at.” He sighed out. 

The brunette across the counter smirked, his countenance almost matching a fox. “Then i guess ya haven’ seen our prized fox, huh?”

Intrigued, Kiyoomi looked up, his eyes slightly wider with curiosity. “Fox?” He asked, confused. He hasn't heard of anyone called Fox here before. 

Before the bartender could say anymore, the whole room went silent, then the sounds of an upbeat sex song started playing.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND MANY PEOPLE IN BETWEEN!! PLEASE WELCOME OUR PRIZED STRIPPER IN OUR CANDY SHOP! OUR BEAUTIFUL FOX, KITSU!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
End of Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> if you like, follow my twitter @LeoWang65988983 or STARINTHEREDNIGHT . same account -^-"


End file.
